This disclosure relates to systems and methods for preparing a thrombin serum.
Thrombin is an enzyme in blood plasma that clots blood by converting fibrinogen to fibrin. Thrombin has many surgical uses and can be used to treat wounds or control bleeding during surgical procedures.